Before it's too late!
by Juunigatsu
Summary: **FINISHED!!!!**The Backdraft group injected Bit with a poison but it's really a Brainwashed Drug! Now Bit is ordered to destroy the Blitz Team! Can Leena help him remember his love for her? Bit and Leena Shipiness!
1. Chapter One: Injected with Poison!

Hello Bit and Leena shipper fans! A while ago I receive a flame through my e-mail by a name of escaslowne@aol.com AKA Nephthys who she like to be called. She flame me by calling me a sicko for writing Harry x Leena shipper fics. I know for a lot of people, those types of fics creeps them out. Let me tell you tell that it was a fact I enjoyed writing both B/L and H/L fics okay? I reply my little flamer friend calmly and said that if she won't be nice I'll make Bit die and never tell Leena how he feels about her. She replies me back and says she is sorry and that my whole idea is actually romantic. I want to thank her for the inspiration! I was hoping to think of another Bit and Leena plot but nothing has come to me! Thank you Nephthys!  
  
  
  
Before it's too late!  
  
By Sirusmoe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. If I do I would make Bit plushie dolls for everyone and give them out for free!  
  
Chapter one: Injected with poison!  
  
  
  
Bit woke up in a cold, metallic cell. He suddenly remembers he drove around the region G-26 in his jeep. The region is the grassland and he is searching for junk parts for his zoid. When he gets out of his jeep and starts searching for lonely junk parts on the ground, suddenly somebody sneak up to him and knock him out unconscious.. He blinks and notices there are guards, guarding his cell. He recognizes their uniforms and realizes he was captured by the Backdraft group.  
  
"Well, well son, you' re finally awake!"  
  
Altair, the executive of the Backdraft group suddenly appeared and addressed to him.  
  
"You bastard! Let me go!"  
  
"Not until we settled down to business!"  
  
"If this is a trick forget about it!"  
  
"No tricks up my sleeve Mr. Cloud."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
A cruel and terrible smile spread across his lips.  
  
"I want the Liger0 and its transformation, Yueger, Panzer and Schiender."  
  
"In your dreams!" Bit defies him angrily.  
  
Suddenly he holds up a glass vial filled with clear purple liquid.  
  
"I injected you with a poison." He says coolly. "In five days you'll die. What I had in my hands is your only antidote and salvation. Unless you don't want to die' you'll give me your Liger0 and it's transformations."  
  
Bit was aghast. "You're joking!"  
  
"I'm not joking. The poison will activate tomorrow and the countdown to the end of your life begins. Once activated you will first feel excruciating pain all over your body. On the second and third day you'll break into a wild fever and sweat nonstop. Fourth you'll hallucinate and start getting delusional until finally the final fifth day you die unless you take this antidote. You have four days too live. Including today makes it five."  
  
Bit glares at him with distraught. He smiles more cruelly and colder then ever once more.  
  
"Be off now." He concluded. "Go home and make your decision."  
  
  
  
Bit was able to go home, back to the Toros compound base. He didn't believe Altair's story first and didn't tell anyone what happened to him. Then the next day it happened like he says. He starts to feel excruciating pain throughout his body all day. He couldn't do any work that day so he lied he was sick and had a stomachache and stay in bed the rest of the day. His teammates were worried about him and make it such a fuss because they need him to be well for future battles.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll feel better soon."  
  
Leena who is the person that worry's about him the most is suspicious of him and repeatedly ask if him if he is alright.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay!" Replies Bit every time, being optimistic and cheerful he is.  
  
  
  
Next day he broke into a wild fever. He is bedridden, his temperature has risen dramatically hot and he can't stop sweating. Hours upon hours he is suffering. He finally get around to believe Altair's story and he then told everyone the truth.  
  
"Bit you idiot!" Leena scolded him. "You could have told us sooner!"  
  
"And have more time to find a way to get the antidote without giving the Liger." Added Jaime.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rasped Bit.  
  
"Don't say sorry! I'm not going to let you die! The teams need you and I need you!" Leena said it passionately.  
  
Bit looks at her meaningfully and thought 'Wow she cares about me!'  
  
"I can't let you die either Bit." Said Brad. "I'm going to miss more than I had ever been!."  
  
"And you're the only one who can pilot the Liger0. Nobody else can do that." Doc points out.  
  
"Don't worry Bit." Leena tries to soothe him by caressing his forehead. "We'll find a way to save you! We will not surrender the Liger0 either!"  
  
"Thank you Leena…" However Bit is still unrelieved if he could ever live…  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Soooooo…. What do you think? This just a little experiment. If this story gets a good review I'll continue. I just want to finally write a Bit and Leena story that has no rivals and just so WAFF-y!  
  
But there is a problem…Now I'm stuck for the next chapter. I had no idea how Leena is going to get the antidote for Bit, hence save his life. If you can do me a favor… Do you have any ideas how or suggestions on how can Leena save Bit and get the antidote? Please e-mail me, your ideas and suggestions at: sirusmoe@hotmail.com. I can't go on to the next chapter until I get your help! I'll mention your name in the next chapter for your credit! Thank You! 


	2. Chapter Two: Getting the Antidote!

I know it's been a long time that I updated this story. I'm such a horrible person. You see I lost interest into writing this because well my other projects are more interesting to write. However I'm unlike authors never ever abandoned a good story unless without a good reason.  
  
  
  
I consider your suggestions and probably the most popular is the "fake Liger Zero" idea. Also the part about using Harry's money is so well. I'm sorry I couldn't credit your names because I forgot and they're hard to remember.  
  
  
  
If this story is bad well I'm sorry but I gotten lazy. School is on my mind and that the computers for me are getting pretty retarded and the program countless get messed up!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Getting the Antidote!  
  
  
  
Outside the Backdrafts HQ, the Blitz Team has everything ready according to their plan. Their plan is to fool the Backdraft with a fake Liger Zero. They cheated Harry's money to make one and while the Backdraft leader is distracted, Leena gets the Antidote.  
  
The fake Liger Zero is almost an exact replica of the real one except for one thing. It's look the real Liger on the outside but in the inside, the mechanism is just like your average zoid. Yes they must hand to Harry, he got the money and to Leena who got the charms and knows how to talk to him.  
  
  
  
Now one thing they hope for is that if they could gain enough time to distract the leader while Leena gets the antidote.  
  
  
  
The team is ready for them outside the Backdraft HQ. As Jaime in the Hover Cargo transport the duplicate Liger Zero, the Backdraft leader Altair was waiting patiently for it. Brad was right beside Altair because he handles the negotiations along with an anxious Leena. Bit is on right in her mind.  
  
  
  
'What I'm going to do without Bit?' She thought to herself. If he dies, she would be extremely lonely without him. The Base without him wouldn't be so loud and fun anymore. Hell she would miss him during those times he defeated her at her own video games consoles. It's the only time Bit can have his glory over Leena for once. She squeezes her hands into a ball of fist. 'No Bit.' She thought to her-self again. 'I can't live without you.'  
  
  
  
As the duplicate Liger Zero was lowered on to the dusty ground. The evil leader went towards it to inspect it and puts his nose into every detail. Leena sweats nervously as he roams around every nooks and crannies.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…" Altair said. "I want to test drive it first."  
  
"Test drive? Listen you fool you got the Liger Zero already now hand over the Antidote!" Said Brad.  
  
"Let one of my men give it a test to see if this is the authentic Liger Zero."  
  
God the Backdraft never plays fair. Leena is really downright annoyed with them. If they never play fair why should the team play fair? Leena thought of this. She makes a gesture to Brad with an idea. Somehow Brad gets the message. With their fist they punch the daylights out of the Altair. Leena fish inside his coat and her fingers bump against a glass vial. She took it out and the vial contains a clear purple liquid, which fits Bit's description of the antidote perfectly. She put it in snugly in her pocket for safekeeping.  
  
  
  
Suddenly an alarm from the Backdraft HQ sounds off.  
  
"Aw shit they're coming to get us!" Cried Brad. "Run for it!"  
  
Leena and Brad head for the hover cargo. Quickly they get in their zoids, Brad in his Shadow Fox and Leena in her gunsnipper. Jaime joins them by climbing in a Ranos.  
  
  
  
Authoress: I am not so good to describe zoid battles. In fact I'm a poor writer who can never describe battle scenes in detail. If you watched the zoid show and see the way Leena, Jaime and Brad fights in their zoids you had a pretty good idea what the battle is like then.  
  
  
  
A.B: Sirus is a poor excuse! She is lazy!  
  
Sirus: *WHACKS A.B, HER MONSTER OF A BROTHER, WITH A PAPER FAN!*  
  
A.B: OW! That hurts!  
  
  
  
Ranos is backwards for Sonar. It's fits perfectly Jaime's zoid this way. I swear! I'm aware people spell it Raynos also but ah well. I mention this because I feel like it. Don't take it seriously, I just notice. Okay back to the story.  
  
  
  
Anyway they won the battle against the Backdraft group and their zoid and they went back to the base with the antidote.  
  
Once back in the base Jaime immediately pours the antidote in the needle. He pierces it into Bit's veins. Bit didn't say anything. The pain inside him silences him and all he could say is a mere sound of a whimper. Leena hold his hands to help him find solace.  
  
They waited as days pass and watch Bit to get better. However with each day he seems to be getting worst. On the fifth day he grew very, very weak and looks extremely pale. He moans in agony from the pain inside him. Everyone knows he is about to die.  
  
"Damnnit that asshole he gave us a fake antidote!" Said Brad.  
  
"Brad shhh." Doc said. "Lowered your voice."  
  
Leena is growing frantic. "No it can't be! How come the antidote didn't work?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Jaime, burrowing his eyebrows. "Possibly the antidote isn't an antidote at all…"  
  
"No is has to be!" Said Leena with tears forcibly streaming down her face. Her optimism and hopes will not be diminished.  
  
"Leena, Leena." Whispered Bit. " My dear sweet Leena…you care about me…"  
  
"Of course I do Bit."  
  
"Leena I want to tell you something…" His eyes are getting droopy.  
  
"What?" She sobs.  
  
"I love you…I love you ever since I called you a babe, my beautiful babe…"  
  
Leena brings his hands to her cheeks. He closes his eyes and savors the feeling of her soft hands.  
  
"I always wish you know I how feel about you and now you know…Now I wish you…feel…the same…for me…"  
  
"Oh Bit but I do! I love you Bit!"  
  
Too late, Bit didn't hear that. All life has left him. There is a dead silence in the room and Leena never stop her tears…her tears of sadness and true love for her dear sweet pilot. Her dear sweet Bit…  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Okay before you go and grab a torch and start mobbing at my door, there is something you should know…the story continues in Chapter three and Bit Cloud is very much ALIVE! How is that possible well I'll give you one clue…The poison isn't all what it seems…stay tuned for Chapter Three: Mind control.  
  
A.B: Another clue! Look carefully at the Chapter three title and think carefully about the title name! Think how Bit could be alive then…  
  
Sirus: You talk too much! Now you pay the price! *GRABS A HEAVY DUTY SCOTCH TAPE TO SHUT AROUND A.B MOUTH!* 


	3. Chapter Three: Mind Control, Bit's Betra...

A.B: I keep telling you H/L are the creepiest couple! Stop writing H/L fics you oversize monster!  
  
Sirus: Do you want me to lock you up in a closet?  
  
A.B: Noooo…  
  
Sirus: Then shut up!  
  
A.B: H/L is still creepy…  
  
Sirus: Yeah but you know what? What is the creepiest couple there is, to ever to grace FF.net?  
  
A.B: What?  
  
Sirus: Irvine x Fiona, (Any proof? None whatsoever.) Peirce x Jaime (Peirce is ten years older that Jaime! Whose gross idea is this?), Leon x Leena (INCEST! EWWW!), Leena x Doc (Despicable.), Harry x Naomi (WTF?!)  
  
A.B: Totally agree with you for once… Now can you go straight to the story?  
  
  
  
Sirus: So have you guess the clue from the last chapter? Bit is dead…or so that what everyone thinks. I mention Bit is alive and you wonder how can that be? Read this chapter to find out.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Mind control, Bit's Betrayal  
  
  
  
It was the dead of the night. It was midnight in fact. Doc called the funeral service to arrange a funeral for Bit but they aren't open at this hour. He had to call tomorrow morning.  
  
Leena just sat there beside Bit, staring in shocking silence. Bit last words hit her at the plunge of her stomach. Her body wracks with despair in her heart and she shakes violently from her overflowing sobs. Jaime sat beside her and rubbing her back trying to calm her. Brad not knowing what to do and was completely speechless, let's Leena lean on him for support.  
  
"It's not fair." She gasps through hard breaths. "It's not FAIR!"  
  
"I called the Battle Commission and the police and a report about murder." Said Doc coming in the room. "The FBI will try to hunt down the Backdraft group. They actually on the hunt on them for an extremely long time."  
  
Leena wipes her tears from her face and Jaime gives her a handkerchief to blow her nose. That news about justice will come in favor for Bit is pretty uplifting. Just a little bit.  
  
All that crying makes her really tired. Later that night she went to bed. She couldn't go to sleep. The thought of losing Bit hits her down very hard. She closed her eyes trying to sleep. Visions of the happy times with Bit and her together are running through her mind.  
  
  
  
I was never been nice to him. She thought. I always attacking him mercilessly while he never strike back. Oh my sweet Bit I wish I could turn back the time and change for you. I wish I would had known that you are in love with me all this time…If I had known then…  
  
  
  
She couldn't bear that thought…silent tears stream down her face as she cry her self to sleep. The last image she has been thinking about is Bit's warm, smiling face. I love you…she mumbled…I could never be with anyone else but you…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then around four Am. in the morning, Leena awoke to a startling loud noise. She got up and sees what the commotion is about. It's seems to be from the hanger.  
  
"Who could be up at this time!" She grumbled. She can hear rumbling and whirling noises like some body is booting up a zoid. She could hear a loud roar; knowingly she acknowledges that it belongs to the Liger Zero! "No it can't be!" She gasps and she ran to hanger with increased speed.  
  
  
  
The Liger Zero is moving and stretching out by the time Leena arrives in the hanger. She stunned and she just stands there.  
  
"Hello?" She says. Hoping whoever is piloting it could reply. There is no answer. Then the Liger Zero turned around and dashed through the wall, escaping to the wilderness.  
  
  
  
Leena was grief stricken. Not only Bit died that day but also somebody stole her beloved only Zoid! It's too much and she has a hunch that it was stolen by someone from the Backdraft group!  
  
  
  
Leena went to sound the alarm to awake everyone. They reluctantly rise from bed and meet in the strategy room.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Said Brad. His eyes still closed from lack of sleep. Jaime yawned and said the same thing.  
  
"Guys somebody stole the Liger Zero."  
  
"No kidding, do you know who is the culprit?"  
  
"I don't know but he was in the Liger Zero…"  
  
"I'm going to called the police again. You three go back to sleep." Said Doc.  
  
  
  
Leena wearily walks back to her room. She walk pass Bit bedroom  
  
(Their rooms are not so far apart.) and notice that his door is wide open. When she peeks through into his room she found out that his bed is empty, his body disappeared.  
  
  
  
A month passed by…for Leena it was a torturing waiting game. Still no news from the detectives that her father hired in search for the missing Liger and it's dead pilot. Everyday she waited…nothing has come to happen. Everyday, a day of grief emptiness goes in her heart.  
  
  
  
To take her mind off and killing some time she goes her mist cherished pastime. Going into Zoid battling with her teammates. Leon came back as Bit's replacement leader. With her brother leading once again around her heart is a little at ease. Bit would probably like that… She thought. He wouldn't mind.  
  
On the battlefield on the grassy plateau, region F-67. The blitz team faces the Marauders Team which its pilots uses a mixture of Venom Vipers and a some Gunsnipper.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I gotta go and know more types of zoids…)  
  
  
  
The White Judge capsule was rocketed from the Battle Commission in space and the Earth quakes in the Ground. The capsule opens the hatch revealing a Judge man. As the Judgeman is about to announce the usual speech and was suddenly cut abruptly by another Judgeman capsule but of the color black.  
  
The Whaleking soar above the sky and shoot down the Marauders team. When they're out cold, the WhaleKing landed on the ground. The Blitz Team was snarled in disgust and then through their transmitters, the Leader Altair greeted them.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm sure he is called "Altair." I've seen it on a web site. Probably it's his Japanese name since the site is based on Japanese. Also Van is called Ban folks. Why don't you read the original Chaotic Century Zoids Manga?  
  
A.B: It's been weeks since you last have read it! How can you be sure?  
  
Sirus: IT'S BAN!  
  
A.B: No it isn't!  
  
Sirus: Learn how to read! And also Beserker Fuhrer does spell correctly. Beserker Fuhrer is the Japanese name for Beserker Fury! Don't go around what is correct. They're both are. Don't you forget that zoids originated in Japan!  
  
A.B: I still don't think so.  
  
Sirus: What are you going to based your knowledge on zoids on? The people fanfics or the official web sites?  
  
A.B: I'm not listening! And Ban is VAN!  
  
Sirus: You've got to read Manga… I know what I'm seeing! Van is Ban.  
  
Sirus: *Sigh* I don't think that either he or you believe me but Van is Ban. This rambling wasn't going anywhere! If you know this is true tell my idiotic brother that he is a dumbass!  
  
A.B: Take that remark back!  
  
Sirus: I'll lock you in the closet again!  
  
A.B: *GRUMBLE* *SILENCED*)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Blitz team it's been a while." He said.  
  
"YOU MURDERER! YOU MURDERED BIT!" Shouted Leena. All he could do is too snicker cruelly with amusement.  
  
"I want to challenge you to an unsanctioned battle." He said ignoring that rude comment. Unsanctioned battles? Did they heard it right? The Backdraft never goes into that type of rules before.  
  
"What is the catch?" Said Doc suspiciously.  
  
"I had a pilot who is dying to destroy you! You will see him now and battle him!"  
  
The Whaleking jaw slowly opens. A dark figure is slowly coming out into the daylight.  
  
The Blitz Team agape in disbelief. It was the Liger Zero! The same one that disappeared over a month ago! The holograph visual appears on their screen revealing their enemy. The enemy pilot they had to battle today is…  
  
  
  
"Meet Bit Cloud." Said Altair. "The Backdraft group most newest and most proudest installment in the Organization."  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
A/N: See I told Bit is alive but now he is evil and works for the Backdraft! =D The poison is not what all that seems…you see in the next chapter, you see.  
  
A.B: It's a brainwash drug! Bit is been brainwashed!  
  
Sirus: =( WAAAHH …(*AN ANGRY VEIN POPS ON HER FOREHEAD*) INTO THE CLOSET YOU GO! * GRABS A.B AND THREW HIM INTO THE CLOSET AND LOCK IT WITH A KEY!*  
  
A.B: Wait I'm sorry I'm a big mouth again! Please let me out!  
  
Sirus: *Turns up her radio to maximum level and listens to her favorite *Hard Rock* Japanese group "X Japan." Currently ignoring A.B's pleas for mercy…* 


	4. Chapter Four: Love conquer all things

Hey this is the last chapter and finale. I apologize it can't come out sooner but my mind is messed up. Actually teachers are giving me a hard time because school ends in June.17 for me and then I had to face final exams later. (June.19) @_@ Uh-oh help!  
  
  
  
A.B is stuck at my home, so he won't be able to procrastinate me today. Yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Love conquer all things.  
  
  
  
How could Bit be alive? How could Bit even be alive and works for the backdraft group? A million questions have ran through the minds of the confusing teammates of the Blitz Team and yet no answer has come to them. They asked Bit and Altair but they refused to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit has the Liger Zero charges at his own friends. The leader of the Backdraft group Altair has specifically ordered him to destroy them quickly mercilessly.  
  
  
  
"Kill! Kill them all!"  
  
"Yes sir." Bit replied flatly.  
  
"Take out the Raynos! The Raynos is the first danger to our success!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He charges toward the Raynos and tries to take him down with the Liger's gun barrels. Jaime steers clear out of the way easily for the Raynos is an agile zoid in the world.  
  
"Bit are you crazy?" Yelled Jaime. "Why are you trying to kill us? We're your friends!"  
  
"Bit I thought you were dead!" Said Brad.  
  
Bit didn't say anything. His mouth is tightly shut. He tries to assault the Raynos without success of hits.  
  
  
  
"Bit Cloud, Come back to the Whaleking and transform."  
  
  
  
Bit jumped back to the Whaleking as told. The Blitz has a pretty good in what armor he is going to use. When it was done, in three minutes he come to resume battle only this time the Liger is under the Jager System. Jaime starts to lower his Raynos and starts to shoot him down but the Jager is too fast for him and it dodge. Jaime sees clearly that he is trying to take him down using the strike laser claw attack. He ascends quickly in to the air to avoid him but Bit accelerate using the rocket booster and he rides up a towering cliff, then jumps up to ram the strike laser claw attack into the Raynos wings. The wings slices off and The Raynos crashed landed and is out of commission.  
  
  
  
"Bit how could you had done that?" Said Brad in disbelief. "How could you even do that to Jaime?"  
  
"I don't care." Came his reply in a non-chalet tone. "You must all be destroyed.  
  
"If you must then I had to take you out first!"  
  
Brad fires his rifle gun. Bit chases him and Brad pilots his Shadow Fox to escape beyond Bit reach of attack.  
  
"You won't escape!" Said Bit void of emotion. Bit ignites his rocket booster again to catch up with him. Brad keeps firing ammo at him to delay him but the Liger runs in zigzag formation and avoid the shots. When the Liger catch up to the Shadow Fox side, Bit shoot him with the barrel gun to slow him down. Then he strikes laser claw him as well. The Shadow fox left hind leg rips off and the zoid is no longer being able to fight.  
  
  
  
Leena shivered in fear when he veered the Liger to face her. She never feared Bit like this before. Bit is not himself. She doesn't want to fight Bit either.  
  
"Listen Bit…can we talk this out?"  
  
"Your request is denied. I only follow the orders of my master, Master Altair and is orders is for me to kill you."  
  
"Since when he becomes your master?"  
  
"Since I can remember."  
  
"So you remember me? Do you remember that you love me?"  
  
"Love is…irrelevant."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Please remember who you are! You are Bit Cloud, once a team member of the Blitz Team…and my beloved!" She said almost sobbing.  
  
"I'm Bit Cloud, Backdraft Second in Command."  
  
"No you're not. Before that the Backdraft group poison you and tries to kill you!"  
  
"Kill him?" Said Altair through their radio transmission. "You're so naïve and stupid, little girl. My work is pure genius! The poison I injected him is just a Mind Control drug. He is brainwashed into doing whatever I say! The antidote you stole from me is just a fluke. Now Bit Cloud belongs to me and therefore the Liger Zero Ultimate X belongs to the Backdraft!"  
  
"How dare you think that people could be owned! Bit you don't have to this!"  
  
"I must…"  
  
The doc watches in horror from the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Watch out Leena. He is not the Bit Cloud we know."  
  
"But why? Why you want to hurt the ones that loves you for you?"  
  
"Because…because…" He founds no answer.  
  
"Don't listen to that daft girl! Do what I say!"  
  
"I must kill you now Leena. Prepare to die."  
  
"Kill me if you must then. You are not the Bit Cloud I know. The Bit Cloud I love will never even try to kill my friends and me. I hate you whoever you are. I only love the Bit Cloud that can never hurt me."  
  
There is a strange silence from him.  
  
"But…Leena." He said quietly. "I am the Bit Cloud." Suddenly he gasps in severe pain. "And I don't want to hurt you…"  
  
"B-bit?"  
  
The cockpit of the Liger suddenly opens and Bit drop out. He crashes on the ground violently and screams in pain. Leena jumps out of the Gunsnipper and ran to held Bit.  
  
"Bit are you okay? Speak to me."  
  
"Suddenly when I remember you…" He grimaces and twitches in agony. "My whole is in pain."  
  
"Oh my god but how…"  
  
"FOOLS!" Screams Altair angrily. "Bit Cloud take her out of your mind! If you keep remembering your past, the drug makes sure you will suffer in total pain. Forget everything every thing you know in your past, rejoin me and the organization and you don't have to suffer in torment."  
  
"No you bastard I refuse! You know power isn't everything! Do you want to know what is the greatest power in the universe?" He winces as the horrible pain makes his body feeling unstable.  
  
"No…tell me."  
  
"Love. You can't deny that."  
  
"Oh Bit." Leena embraces him gently at that truth. "I always want to tell you that I love you but I never have the chance."  
  
"I glad to hear that you feel the same for me."  
  
"How very touching…I always know you're such a weakling. Now you shall be dispose."  
  
Suddenly the Whale King releases all the doors to lead all the zoids the Backdraft owned to attack them. Leena frowned in vexation and jumps back in her Gunsnipper.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She pushes the buttons and begins to activate he most famous attack.  
  
  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!"  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if those are the correct words. If you know then you get it. I don't pay much attention to the show. *Sweatdrops* I got studies to worry about. I wonder if they show the reruns during the summer when school is out…Ooooh I want to watch Hamtaro and friends that Cartoon Network is going to air it at 4:00 PM. Oh Hamsters are cute!!!)  
  
  
  
The missile hit the target and the WhaleKing bursts into pieces and flames. She fires some more bombs and the WhaleKing is destroyed and crash to the ground in pieces.  
  
  
  
It's over. Their terrorizing over innocent lives is over. Leena watch the flames set ablaze and smirk evilly.  
  
Bit let out laugh, though mix with excruciating pain. Leena and Bit watch the sunset together while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Steve can help but to sigh a breath out of relief and Jamie and Brad regain their consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit and Leena love for each other, help them survived their trials together. Love is the most powerful power in the universe and this proves it. Not even death or being brainwashed could kill that.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The End ~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Epilogue

1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Epilogue  
  
  
  
Leena waited patiently in the living room for Bit to return. Bit was hospitalized later after the brainwashed event for the removal of the drug from his blood stream. It's been a week since he is been there and all she does is watching TV  
  
  
  
*Ding dong!*  
  
Somebody rang the door. "Leena come here! Bit is back!" Her father yelled.  
  
"Bit is here? He came home!" She jumps off the couch ecstatically and hurried to the hanger to meet him.  
  
Jaime and Brad got to Bit first to greet him.  
  
"Welcome Back Bit." Said Brad.  
  
"We're so glad you came back fine."  
  
Suddenly the two punch Bit in the guts.  
  
"Yeow!" Bit howled. "What the hell is that for?"  
  
"For totaling my Shadowfox."  
  
"And destroyed my Raynos wings. It'll be another week till she could fly again."  
  
"I was brainwashed! C'mon guys! I'm sorry."  
  
"We forgive you already."  
  
"Ahem." Leena arrives.  
  
"Well now." Chuckled Brad. "Let's go Jaime. We outha leave the two love birds alone." Jaime grins.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Heheheheh. See ya."  
  
  
  
"Hey Bit."  
  
"Hey Leena."  
  
"So the drug is out of your system?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly she rushed into his arms and kissed him. "Oh god Bit I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He kissed her back passionately.  
  
"Hey Bit why don't we get go out together alone tonight? Just the two of us for the first time?"  
  
"A date? Yeah sure I'm up to it! I always dreamed of going on a date with you."  
  
"Well that dream is happening right now! Let's go!" 


End file.
